world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012015kolenaseriad
carewornAstrologist CA began trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 20:24 -- 08:25 CA: Hey! Hey Korea! my team almost corpseified! 08:25 AA: ♪♪♪ ...It's Kolena, Actually. ♪♪♪ 08:25 AA: ♪♪♪ And What Do You Mean? ♪♪♪ 08:29 CA: Same thing. anyways, we were in a cave. and I was being super useful, buy pointing out the obviously safer path. everything was going great. And then some stuff happened and the Herald appeared. he was going to wreck our shit, and almost did. but then Merrow I think his name was did the super rad time thing and sent him back to the... left path? then some other stuff happened and we almost died. also 08:30 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is A Lot Of Things. ♪♪♪ 08:31 CA: Yeah, a lot happened. but I did something useful! though I think it's void if no one really follows my directions... 08:33 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes, One Can Hardly Be Blamed For Others Not Following Your Advice. ♪♪♪ 08:33 AA: ♪♪♪ Meouet Runs Into The Same Often. ♪♪♪ 08:35 CA: I know. it kind of sucks really. 08:36 AA: ♪♪♪ So You Have Begun To Believe In Yourself Then? ♪♪♪ 08:36 AA: ♪♪♪ The Videos Of Other Seriad Helped? ♪♪♪ 08:37 CA: Uh... Sure. Other Seriad's sick moves were... pretty sick. 08:39 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ She Was Amazing. ♪♪♪ 08:39 AA: ♪♪♪ Which Is Why I Know You Can Be, Too. ♪ You Just Have To Keep Trying. ♪♪♪ 08:40 CA: Oh man she died? D: 08:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Yeah. ♪ Mahtah Told Me About It. ♪♪♪ 08:41 AA: ♪♪♪ She Puts On A Brave Face, But I Believe She Took It Far Harder Than She Lets On. ♪♪♪ 08:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Have You Spoken To Mahtah Yet? ♪♪♪ 08:42 CA: Oh yes! she's a very nice young lady! too serious in my opinion. but nice! 08:43 AA: ♪♪♪ She Is A Little High Strung, But That Is Just Because She Takes Her Passions Seriously I Believe. ♪♪♪ 08:45 CA: hardwork and dedication is a good thing! 08:47 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪♪♪ 08:47 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Necessary To Excel In Any Field I Believe. ♪♪♪ 08:47 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Think I Would Be Half The Dancer I Am If I Had Any Sort Of Life Beyond Dancing. ♪♪♪ 08:49 CA: Yeah, and I wouldn't be a... Oh... dang. 08:54 CA: I don't really think I'm anything... 08:57 AA: ♪♪♪ Well Is There Anything You Want To Be? ♪♪♪ 08:58 CA: I guess I could improve my orgone majyyk skills... I haven't used them in... forever. 08:59 CA: but then what do I do after that? what if I forgot how to use my powers D: aw jeez. I haven't attempted to seduce someone in like years 09:00 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Know. ♪ Is Seducing Someone Even Something You Want To Do? ♪♪♪ 09:00 AA: ♪♪♪ It Was Certainly Something The Other Seriad Was Good At, And Seemed To Enjoy. ♪♪♪ 09:04 AA: ♪♪♪ But If You Have Not Done It In Forever, Maybe It Is Not Your Passion. ♪♪♪ 09:04 CA: well that's essentially how the magic is "powered up" but I've sort of lost interest in the men of the astrolabe. they were all either taken or... spent most of their time as females. 09:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Is That An Issue For You? ♪ I Thought That Was More Of A Human Thing. ♪♪♪ 09:07 CA: it only works on men. :/ Or those who identify as men? I dunno 09:07 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ That Seems Highly Limiting. ♪♪♪ 09:08 CA: though... then I WOULD be able to use doir. unless while he's in his Meguca whatever the fuck mode he has a completely different mindset. 09:08 CA: Yeah it's pretty awful 09:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Well, Is That What You Want To Be? ♪ And If Not That, What Is? ♪♪♪ 09:56 CA: Yeah it kind of is? having super cool magical powers and actually being good at using them has always been my dream 10:01 AA: ♪♪♪ It Would Seem That Command Over Light And Luck And Understanding Would Qualify As "Super Cool Magical Powers" For Many People. ♪♪♪ 10:03 CA: Ehhhhhh. I guess. but anyone can get those. my majyyks are different. I had to go through a lot of hoops to get them. travelling to Mermaid planets... sexing hot wizard virgins. so much work. 10:07 AA: ♪♪♪ If You Say So. ♪ Regardless, I Think You Have To Figure Out What You Want Enough To Dedicate Yourself To, Then Dedicate Yourself To It. ♪♪♪ 10:09 CA: I'll try? 10:11 CA: thanks Kolena! 10:21 AA: ♪♪♪ No Problem. ♪ Keep Trying. ♪♪♪ 10:23 CA: I will. you too! in your... pursuits. of your aspect! or romantic pursuits. or anything else really! 10:28 AA: ♪♪♪ Romantic Pursuits. ♪ Hmmph. ♪ I Wonder If They Even Are Romantic. ♪♪♪ 10:28 CA: do you have a crush? ~~ 10:28 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Know. ♪♪♪ 10:28 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Not Figured That Out Yet. ♪♪♪ 10:29 CA: awwwwww, that's so cute! 10:29 AA: ♪♪♪ There Is Someone I Am Warming To. ♪ But I Am Not Certain The Feelings Are Not Platonic. ♪♪♪ 10:30 CA: have you told them your FEELINGS? 10:30 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Even Sure I Have The Feelings You Are Referring To Yet. ♪♪♪ 10:31 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think I Need To Get To Know The Person In Question Better Before I Decide What My True Feelings Are. ♪♪♪ 10:31 CA: Oh. okay! you do that! ~ 10:31 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Certainly Not The Whirlwind Romance I Felt With My First Matesprit. ♪ But Maybe That's A Good Thing, Considering How That Went. ♪♪♪ 10:32 CA: aw :( 10:32 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Fine. ♪ I Am Past It. ♪♪♪ 10:32 AA: ♪♪♪ He Was Just Trying To Survive. ♪ I Am Not Sure I Have Forgiven Him, But I Have Let Go Of That Part Of My Life. ♪♪♪ 10:34 CA: that's good! 10:35 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Could Not Very Well Hold The Grudge After What I Did To The Turkey Prince At Thanksgiving. ♪♪♪ 10:35 AA: ♪♪♪ It Would Be Hypocritical Of Me. ♪♪♪ 10:37 CA: k 10:37 CA: what happened during Thanksgiving? 10:40 AA: (( I should've said Gobblebeast Fest. Oops )) 10:41 CA: ((Gobboblebeast feastus)) 10:41 AA: ♪♪♪ I Accidentally Seduced A Giant Monster Gobblebeast, And Aided My Allies In Using The Distraction To Kill It. ♪ It Turned Out To Be A Troll Prince Who Had Been Transformed Into Monster Against His Will. ♪♪♪ 10:41 CA: Haha sick 10:42 CA: sorry her had to die :( 10:42 AA: ♪♪♪ He Did Not Have To Die. ♪ I Made A Mistake, And Did Not Think Things Through. ♪♪♪ 10:42 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Do Not Intend To Make The Same Mistake Again. ♪♪♪ 10:43 CA: awesome! self improvement! 10:51 AA: ♪♪♪ If You Can Call It That. ♪♪♪ 10:52 CA: hhhheheheh 11:13 CA: bluh... I think I'm going to go check on the rest of my team... you stay safe! 11:21 CA: goodbye Kolena! -- carewornAstrologist CA gave up trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 23:22 --